Dark Evillution
by Neisuyng
Summary: Kane witnesses Undertaker's rebirth at the 2004 Royal Rumble


Dark Evil-lution

The mixture of cheers and boos rocked the arena only a minute after the main event was over, all towards one person.

Kane had just won the Royal Rumble for the first time ever.  

A guaranteed main event title shot at WrestleMania 20...

Main event.  Title shot.  All that he wanted was his.

The boos meant nothing to Kane (he was only taking what was always his) and the small cheers for him confused and angered him, but he extinguished his anger with his sick and satisfied smile.  He had made it.

Kane began to walk towards the ropes closest to the ramp near the entrance, savoring the joy and smile that rarely appeared in his life.  

But then, a loud and simple sound echoed through the speakers that made everyone just stop.   

A large bong…

The crowd lost it.  

The smile immediately escaped his face, and transformed into a state of shock, quickly followed by fearful denial.

Likewise, so were the announcers.  It could not be.

He turned towards the entrance, expecting to see someone there.  It was a sick joke, it had to be.  No one was there.

The arena lights suddenly went out, and the ring was only illuminated by occasional flash of light from cameras from the fans there.

The darkness went on for a couple of seconds, and the camera lights saw a Kane with a face of wariness.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light from the entrance, and it illuminates a figure that has suddenly appeared there (it is also seen on the TitanTron).  The arena immediate went ballistic and Kane's jaw dropped in shock, for those few who saw his face at that moment.  For a split second (and the flash of blue existed only for a second) the arena and the world saw Undertaker…as he was when he first entered the WW in 1990, with the black rags of his clothing and his red hair falling a little past his shoulders.  Yet…he seemed like you could just barely see through him.  He seemed to be of flesh and blood, but…

The arena was in darkness again…a large bong…

The flash of blue happened again and illuminated Undertaker, who in the darkness had started to walk towards the ring.  But the fans did not see him as he was a moment ago.  The flash of blue again only happened for a second, but this time Undertaker was seen with his black hat, overcoat and gray gloves, his costume only a few months into his debut.  He was walking slowly towards the ring.  Again, darkness.

Kane's first thought was of the seemingly look of his "brother" as an apparition, and for a split second, has hoped that what he was seeing was as such.  That thought was quickly destroyed as he heard a large bong sound and the flash of blue.

Undertaker now had his look from SummerSlam 1994, with purple gloves and his hair having grown to the appropriate length.  He was _still_ walking towards the ring.

By now, the fans were beginning to question if this whole event was real.  The apparition look gave question to whether it was a real person.  After all, no one can change clothes so quickly, the flashes of light happening every 5 seconds or so, not to mention how these versions of Undertaker looked _exactly_ like him in those stages.  But as people watched and as Kane watched, they began to get the suspicion that…this was real.  The camera flashes between the blue ones almost suggested that Undertaker was actually _changing his form in the darkness, but it was hard to be sure.  For most of the fans there, though, the person walking was Undertaker, it _had_ to be.  _

The flashes of blue light and the bongs began to occur more frequently, though the flashes existed for the same period.  Now Undertaker was in his "medevil" look with the black teardrop under his eye and the black leather outfit.  But only for a second.

Kane, right then, understood what was happening, but his face, as UT traveled closer to the ring, was one of fearful denial.  _No way… He's human now…_

A bong…a flash of light… Undertaker with his large batman-like cape, blossoming and folding from his neck.  Darkness again.

A bong…a flash of light… Undertaker as the leader of the Ministry of Darkness, with the black Celtic robe, the hood covering everything but his face.  Darkness again.

There were a few more changes between these, but these changes were the ones that stood out most prominently to everyone present.

All this time, Kane said not a word, and just looked.

All this time, Undertaker looked at nothing but his brother with a stern expression.

By the time Undertaker was right next to the ring, the bong and flashes of blue has turned him into the American Bad Ass.  He had started to climb the ropes surrounding the ring when the darkness came again.

Fear.  He could feel the vibrations of Undertaker's footsteps on the canvas.  This had to be him.  But, no_…it can't be_.

Kane began to move towards the ropes farthest from his brother.

The bong…a flash of light… Undertaker had just gotten his final foot out of the ropes and moved to stand straight, looking Kane in the eye as Big Evil.   Kane felt his face steel itself nonchalantly for survival, preparing himself.  It would come.

Kane reached the ropes as darkness fell again.   

The arena expected to hear the next bong and flash, but the steadily increasing frequency of them has suddenly just been drawn to a halt.

The darkness remained.

Kane was suddenly seized by a rush of fear, raising his state to that which can shatter nerves.  Almost as though his fear had taken control of his movements, he began to move slightly to part the ropes for escape.

The flashes of white light from the cameras showed Kane like this.  But they also showed something else.

Undertaker had seemingly disappeared from the ring.  

Not noting this, Kane continued the apparently arduous task of getting out of the ring, but was seized again by another force.  His hands stopped moving.  Kane's eyes widened in horror as his hips and arms moved away from the ropes, allowing him to stand erect facing where he had seen his brother last.  

None of this was in Kane's control…

Something was _forcing his body to move…something that forced his body to take small steps towards the center of the ring…_

Kane's face was not under this force's control and he felt his face contort with wide-eyed fear.  But he noted that the force that was making him move had quickly dissipated with the first two baby steps.  His face changed into shock as he realizes something.

_He's daring me to see him…_

_He's calling me…_

_I got myself into this…I called for him…and I have to answer him…I must answer him…_

Of his own free will, he stepped to the center of the ring, and waited.

There was no more flash photography.  Something had forced all the flash cameras in the arena to stop working.

Nothing but dark.

With the infusion of complete fear before, it was then, and only then, when Kane figured it all out.

Each version of Undertaker….could not ascend to the next "level" without going though each and everyone.  Each version made him a little stronger than before.

What was seen, by the fans in the arena, by those watching all over Earth, and by Kane himself…was Undertaker's evolution, step by step.

_And that means…_

A large bong, the loudest of any of the previous ones, resonated throughout the arena as at the same time, the arena lights came back on. 

The arena exploded with shock and delirious cheer, with an explosion of camera flashes which now worked again.

In the bright lights of the arena, the deafening roar of the crowd, and the explosion of small burst of white light from cameras everywhere, the crowd saw _his next evolution. _

Kane only saw one thing…

The absolutely furious look on the face of his brother, the Undertaker.


End file.
